


A Fine Line Divides

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Jack and Ianto fight? This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line Divides

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but I hope you all will enjoy it anyway. PWP. I really have nothing more to say about it :).

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Ianto whirled around and faced Jack. "Oh, no? What, your precious ego can't handle it?" His voice dripped with venom, he meant every word of it, and it spurred the fury in the other man's eyes.

"This is nothing to do with me. This is about you, and your responsibilities!" Jack's voice was raised, he rarely shouted, but was able to project a volume that bounced off the concrete walls and caused Myfanwy to shriek up in her nest.

Ianto put his hands on his hips and stared Jack down, who was standing six feet away from him on the hub floor, staring back just as intensely. "_My_ responsibilities? What about yours? Aren't you blurring the lines between personal and professional a bit?"

"_Me_?!" Jack threw his hands up in a gesture of mockery. "You're the one who's yelling at me!"

Ianto's voice was a low growl when he spoke again. "You told me to stay behind! You told me to sit tight and not think about going in!"

Jack clenched his fists as he glared back at him. "Damn right I did! And I would do it again!"

"I won't let you!"

"You won't what? _I_ give the orders around here!"

"Well, _tough_. I don't listen to your orders when you are behaving like such an _arse_."

They stood across from each other, for a moment both having run out of things to say, both breathing hard, trying to stare each other down. Abruptly Jack closed the distance between them, backed Ianto against the walkway railing and kissed him fiercely. Still angry, Ianto struggled and ineffectively tried to dislodge him, but Jack gripped his shoulders hard and didn't let up until he'd finished.

Ianto would have hit him if he'd had the room to swing his fist, but he hadn't, and since slapping wasn't his style, he settled on shoving Jack. The older man stumbled a pace, then righted himself. They stood staring at each other some more, Jack still crowding Ianto against the metal behind him.

Jack moved in again and this time Ianto met him halfway; the kiss was a clash of teeth and lips, nothing romantic, only burning lust. Jack pushed him into the railing again, forced a leg in between Ianto's, and Ianto groaned at the mix of pain and pleasure. He was hard in an instant, feeling Jack's erection against his hip, and suddenly gripped the back of Jack's neck to keep him firmly in place. Jack put his head on Ianto's shoulder, his tongue snaking out to lick Ianto's ear before biting the earlobe, then his mouth latched on to Ianto's neck and kissed fiercely.

Ianto shifted against him, the stimulation spurring them both on. Jack was pushing his hand down the front of Ianto's trousers, palming Ianto's boxers and rubbing hard.

Ianto's legs threatened to give out, only the pressure of Jack's body and the metal railing of the walkway that was digging into his back keeping him upright. He moved his hand from Jack's neck and pulled down the zip on Jack's trousers, slipping fingers inside and matching Jack's ministrations.

He sped up in response to Jack's fast-moving hand and they worked each other into a frenzy that led to both their climaxes unduly quickly. Ianto was panting, his head laying back against the bottom metal railing of the walkway behind him, Jack's head still on his shoulder, face buried against Ianto's neck, breathing just as hard. They both still had their hand thrust inside each other's trousers. His own underpants uncomfortably wet, he could feel a corresponding dampness seep through the fabric of Jack's.

Ianto spoke at last, the anger not having left his voice, although he no longer felt the need to yell. "I meant it, Jack."

Jack's reply was dripping with contempt as he stepped back to give Ianto some space. "You made that abundantly clear."

Ianto answered with an equally distant and cold voice. "You do not get to order me to safety just because we're sleeping together."

"And why not?"

Ianto felt a smile breaking through at the decidedly petulant tone of Jack's voice, the emotion breaking through in spite of Jack's best efforts at remaining distant. "It's not fair on the others. And you're a better team leader than that."

Jack at last pulled his hand out of Ianto's trousers, and he shuddered a little at the loss of contact. He disengaged himself from Jack and they both zipped up and straightened their clothes, with matching grimaces at the state of their underwear.

"Well, thank you for your faith in me." Jack still sounded like he wasn't ready to concede the argument, ever so slightly testy at not being right.

"Well, somebody has to." Ianto tried a slight smile in Jack's direction, his eyes already twinkling a little with the mirth he started to feel inside at the ridiculousness of their argument, the ridiculousness of the way they'd resolved it, and he could see Jack was realising his own immaturity as well.

Jack caught his smile, suddenly grinned, threw his head back and laughed. Ianto laughed as well, a more quiet chuckle, and at last pushed off from the railing and said, "I'm in need of a shower. And by my reckoning, so are you."

Jack stopped laughing and looked at him with a lecherous grin. "Not enough hot water, really, for two. We'll have to share."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

Jack shrugged. "I was told I can't mix professional with personal."

Ianto walked past him in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll just have to take it any way I'd like to interpret it then."

He heard Jack chuckled behind him and knew that Jack was following.

\--

_finis._


End file.
